Na Presença dos Inimigos
by Melfice Black
Summary: [Spoiler Trecho DH] O que se passou pela cadeça de Harry Potter no momento em que ele ia se entregar de corpo e alma para a sua morte? Trecho retirado e Modificado do 7º Livro


**Na Presença dos Inimigos**

- Parece que eu estava enganado... enganado. – disse Voldemort.

- Não estava não.

E Harry começou a caminhar para o centro da clareira, para seu matador, para seu fim.

Ele já começava a recuperar seu medo, por seu destino, a única forma de acabar com tudo aquilo. _"Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"_

Ele estava fraquejando a cada passo que dava, sentia sua alma ficar cada vez mais fraca. E ele, Voldemort, sabia e esperava.

_"Não existe uma saída"_ pensa Harry _"quantas pessoas mais irão morrer por minha causa?"_. Ele não suportava esse fardo, não suportava mais sacrifícios, principalmente quando para destruir Voldemort ele mesmo teria que ser destruido. Ele teria que acabar com tudo aquilo_. "Não é hora de fraquejar! Não agora, tão perto do fim..."._

Voldemort apenas observava o garoto se dirigir com calma para o centro da clareira, como se não temesse o que aconteceria a ele. Mas a verdade é que à hora de Harry tinha chegado, a hora final, a hora da escuridão.

Ele não tinha saída, ele não podia sair, ele não podia se afastar, ele não podia desistir.

Então passou, o medo da morte passou, o momento que ele temeu passou. Com um simples pensamento, tudo o que temia passou. Gina.

Mesmo estando longe ela lhe devolvia sua calma, deixando ele apto para cumprir seu destino. A hora que ele perdeu a sua fé passou.

Ele agora tinha certeza que estava fazendo o certo, ele estava possibilitando a criação do mundo ideal para todos e alem disso ele estava protegendo Gina.

_"A minha Gina"_ pensou Harry.

Então ele perdeu totalmente o medo da morte. Estava morrendo não por um mundo melhor, não por um mundo seguro, não por que era obrigado, não porque isso era o certo. Ele compreendeu que estava morrendo porque ele queria proteger a todos, ele queria proteger Gina. Seu Amor.

E mergulhou fundo nessa idéia que invadia sua mente, talvez a ultima coisa que invadiria sua mente.

Ele parou de frente para a Voldemort e naquele momento só havia Harry e o Lorde das Trevas. Mas os pensamentos de Harry estavam longe... mais precisamente em uma garota de cabelos ruivos que estava no castelo se preparando para a ultima investida de Voldemort, que nunca chegaria.

- Harry Potter – disse ele, suavemente – O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Harry percebeu naquele momento o que mais estava acontecendo. Sua alma pela primeira vez em 16 anos, agora seria somente sua, embora ele não fosse ter mais seu corpo. _"Isto vale minha vida"_ pensou Harry.

Finalmente sua alma seria livrada do fragmento maligno da alma de Voldemort, pela primeira vez desde que tinha 1 ano e alguns meses de idade, sua alma seria completamente sua. _"Assim como a Gina é minha"_

E foi mais uma vez Gina que invadiu a cabeça de Harry enquanto Voldemort levantava sua varinha para o ultimo golpe, derrubar a ultima barreira que o impedia de se proclamar invencível. Ele iria finalmente matar Harry Potter.

Enquanto as palavras afloravam na boca de Voldemort, Harry revivia com desejo seu ultimo momento com Gina, redescobria seu cheiro, seu toque, o gosto dos seus labios, seu olhar duro e intenso, repleto com sua paixão.

E foi essa a ultima coisa que passou pela sua cabeça antes da sua alma deixar seu corpo no instante que a maldição tocou seu corpo. Ele nunca pertenceria às trevas.

N/A: Bem gente… olá, primeira fic minha, minúscula, mas mesmo assim uma fic.

Se eu disser que deu um trabalho desgraçado pra fazer, estarei mentindo deslavadamente, já q escrevi ela em poucos minutinhos enquanto escutava uma musica, In the presence of Enemies, que foi de um trecho dessa musica que me surgiu a idéia de completar um pouco mais essa cena do livro _Harry Potter and the Death Hallows. A_quela cena em que ele é atingido pela segunda vez por uma maldição da morte. Fiz ela depois que cheguei do trabalho então dêem um desconto por isso também.

Espero que gostem, da pra perceber que não sou do estilo mais meloso, mas tudo bem.

Até mais pessoal!


End file.
